(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copper clad laminate, a printed circuit board including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, in a vehicle, various electrical/electronic elements have been applied in addition to conventional mechanical elements to implement a precise control system, and a role occupied by the electrical/electronic elements and devices of the vehicle has been recognized as being very important.
Further, because the vehicle can be a living space as well as a transportation means, introduction of more advanced and various convenience devices to ensure safety and improve performance has been carried out. However, when the number of electronic control items of the vehicle is increased and the number of parts is increased, an amount of wiring and a wire harness may be increased. Thus, when the wiring and associated parts may be increased, the probability of failure may also be increased and the weight of the vehicle becomes heavy, thereby deteriorating fuel consumption. For this reason, reliability and down-sizing may be suggested by replacing the conventional wiring harness by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) such that electrical equipment of the vehicle can be extensively used in and out the vehicle.
Recently, to ensure driving performance and fuel efficiency, an electrical control technique of the vehicle transmission has been developed, such that impact absorbing control during shifting and a control technique for driving torque improvement have mainly been developed. Thus, in order to ensure stability and provide many electrical functions in a very limited space of the transmission itself, a flexible printed circuit board may be applied, and thus, high reliability may be required for a flexible copper clad laminate (FCCL) that may be used as a base material of the flexible printed circuit board. Particularly, since the vehicle transmission is driven in a mixed environment of a high temperature of greater than about 150° C. and violent vibration, the FCCL may need dimensional stability in a long-term high-temperature condition, flex resistance against the severe vibration condition, and an adherence force after oil contact.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.